am I not your Knight are you not my King
by ahin
Summary: When Takuto's eyes just don't listen to him, the both of them end up in each other's arms. - Sugata/Takuto, Oneshot (PWP)


Inspired by this picture of the movie: imgur dot com slash xKuTTBM

How they ended up shirtless? Destiny, course of life, fanservice - whatever you want to call it.

**Pairing:** Sugata x Takuto  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **Star Driver does not belong to me

* * *

The night sky was dark but clear, the wind smelling of the ocean and the grass of Sugata's garden in which they had landed, finally just the two of them.

Takuto really couldn't resist letting his look wander to Sugata, his eyes met with dark blue fabric and gold before he finally saw the pale skin he longed for.

Looking at the opposite direction in a hurry, his cheeks flushed just the slightest bit, Takuto bit his lips in an attempt to calm down the urge to look again. Beside him Sugata moved his arm, causing his coat to fall back and reveal the whole side of his upper body.

Hard muscles wrapped in strong, pallid skin, his pants riding low on his hips, Takuto's eyes were glued to him in an instant. His gaze travelling, he took in the outline of Sugata's strong abs and muscles sprawled over his stomach up to his chest where Samekh's scar was radiating in a blue light contrasting to his own red light. Going just a bit more upward, Takuto admired Sugata's neck when suddenly said neck moved and he was met with Sugata's eyes staring back at him.

Feeling like a naughty kid getting caught, he tried to help himself with one of his smiles but could feel himself failing already.

Sugata was amused, to say the least.

"Don't worry Takuto, I'd be mesmerized by my appearance too if I saw myself."

Letting his head fall forward so that his long blue bangs framing his face loosened themselves and moved like a being of their own, Sugata's eyes darkened to the shade of liquid gold while his lips quirked upwards, smirking darkly at Takuto.

Takuto knew he wouldn't be able to move. He was trapped like an antelope faced with a lion, the pit of his stomach drawing tight and making a long shiver go up his spine.  
He felt way too bare now with only the coat thrown over his shoulders, the cool air he was suddenly way too much aware of hitting his heated skin like ice. He could feel the skin on his stomach break out in goose bumps, going upwards until they reached his chest and scar, his neck and even the skin behind his ears.

All the while his eyes didn't dare to look away from Sugata's face, as if his heart would stop for good if they did.

Suddenly the eyes and lips he kept staring at broke out in a laugh and Sugata's whole body shook with it.

"Sorry Takuto, I was merely joking. You looked so baffled I couldn't help myself."

Leaning back again, Sugata was about to straighten his coat when he noticed Takuto hadn't moved at all. Baffled himself, he took a small step forward to see what was wrong when he saw the goose bumps peppering Takuto's upper body.

"If you're cold you should just have said so. We're indeed standing around too long in these outfits already, no wonder you got goose bumps. Come here, better button up your coat."

When Sugata's hands reached forward to grab his coat, Takuto snapped out of it, intending to jump away as fast as possible but it was too late. A defeated whine left his throat before he could swallow it down.

"S-Sugata, that's not, really _not_ what it looks li-"

"Hmmmmm, what _does_ it look like, Takuto? I'm afraid you'll need to tell me or I won't quite understand." Sugata replied smiling, his amusement growing rapidly at having found Takuto's little _problem_.

Hurriedly trying to cover his croth with his hands, Takuto straightened his posture and tried to fight his blush down.

"N-Nothing, dude, absolutely nothing! Like you said, it has really gotten cold, better go and warm ourselves up."

Applauding himself inwardly for his good act and mentally sending a thank to Sarina, Takuto was about to sneak his way out of Sugata's hold just to feel a gloved hand on his chin, lifting his head to come face to face with said young man.

His expression was still one of amusement and his smile widened when he saw Takuto's face filled with embrassment and confusion and oh was that coyness? Sugata's smile grew unholy as did the ideas he had in mind for Takuto.

He moved the hand he had on Takuto's chin to his face, lightly caressing his cheek before sliding over Takuto's lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth for him.

It felt strange, being touched by the cool fabric of the dark blue gloves instead of Sugata's warm hands but Takuto could feel himself getting used, even _addicted_ to this kind of feeling. It was foreign yet it was still Sugata.

"You really look good like this, Takuto, parting your pretty lips so willingly for me. I wonder which other pretty portions of your body you'd willingly part for me."

Without giving Takuto a chance to reply, Sugata's tongue darted out and leisurely traced Takuto's lower lip before moving to the upper again and again.

A prickly feeling, just like his hands would feel when washing them with hot water after getting home on a cold winter day without gloves on, washed through his body starting from his lips, a wanton wave of hotness making his vision blur and a moan escaping said lips. It was too much yet far from enough, his body trembling with the effort of finding out if he liked this new feeling or preferred it the ususal way.

His lips feeling chippy even though they had been licked by Sugata thoroughly until a mere moment ago, Takuto couldn't surpress his own tongue coming out to helplessly wet them, hoping to stop the prickliness.

Sugata sensed the predicament his partner was in, though it didn't stop his amusement from growing even more.

"If you want a kiss, you just have to say so. I'd be more than happy to grant your wish."

Moving his hand down, lightly caressing Takuto's slender neck, collarbone and then moving to his X-shaped scar, Sugata patiently waited for Takuto's words.  
There was little more entertaining than teasing his lover.

Takuto knew exactly what Sugata wanted from him and he also knew exactly that he'd obey to him in a matter of moments. There was little better than Sugata's kiss.

"I want... a kiss. From you." Takuto replied, voice hushed and golden hair falling into his face and making his scarlet cheeks stand out even more.

"What did you say, darling? I didn't quite catch that." Sugata didn't intend to go easy on him today.

A sudden feeling of frustration that he _still_ didn't get his kiss, Takuto grabbed Sugata's coat and pulled him down firmly, taking his kiss in a swift motion.

Sugata was frozen from surprise for a split second before regaining his composure and pressing his lips against Takuto's. Winding one long arm around his waist to pull his naked upper body against his own, he pressed one hand against the small of his back, forcing their groins to join.

A loud groan was Takuto's response, the tips of his lips still glued to Sugata's while the rest had broken away from the kiss to allow the groans to escape.

Playing with Takuto's tongue for a few more moments, Sugata completely broke the kiss to move his mouth behind his ear, kissing the sensitive skin lovingly while the smell of Takuto's hair clouded his mind.

"What was that about 'absolutely nothing' that it looks like?" Sugata whispered against his ear, pressing his forming erection against Takuto's outright hard-on, making him jerk into his body.

Sugata couldn't help but chuckle at this reaction, his mouth moving to kiss along Takuto's tender neck while his hands moved to grab his ass, burying his fingers in the subtle flesh, trapping Takuto's body against his own and leaving him no means of escape.

Not that escape was on Takuto's mind when he felt his hard-on being pressed so wonderfully against Sugata, his whole body aching for more and Sugata giving it to him.  
The way the skin of their torsos was touching, Sugata's hard muscles against his own, warm and soft, made Takuto melt, his voice growing in volume to let Sugata know exactly how he felt.

He loved it, absolutely loved it – how Takuto was holding onto him just a little too desperately, how his hips jerked into his just a little too uncontrolled, how his voice sounded just a little too broken. Sugata wanted nothing more than to watch Takuto's emotions when he was buried deep inside him. Those were always even more exquisite, that was for sure.

"S-Sugata, I need- just ah! - I'll- I'll come if you don't stop!"

Takuto tried to slow his hips down, tried to calm his raging emotions because else he really wouldn't be able to hold back anymore and he was still wearing his pants.

Noticing that Takuto was indeed right about this, Sugata sighed sadly before pressing Takuto's ass forward a last time, biting down on a hardened nipple which earned him a little "Sugata!" and then taking a step back.  
His eyes took in Takuto's state happily – his skin still red from both his blush and Sugata's work, chest heaving with heavy pants and lips perfectly lush from getting sucked on. When he found Takuto's eyes, glazed over and unfocused, he was pleased even more, his tongue coming out to wet his lips like a lion about to jump his pray.

Taking off his long gloves, he reached for Takuto's hands and pulled his white gloves off as well, letting them fall to the ground.

"I don't think it would be a problem if for once the King bowed down to such a marvelous Knight such as yourself, don't you think?"

Taking Takuto's right hand into his own, he bowed down slightly to guide his hand to his lips, letting them brush over his skin like a feather before gently planting a kiss right in the middle of Takuto's hand where he remained for a long moment.

_"I think I'd fall for him right now if I wasn't already..." _

Sugata stood up again without letting go of Takuto's hand, running his thumb over the soft skin. Pulling him towards himself by the hand, he brushed his lips over Takuto's before said boy suddenly pressed their lips together hard, lifting his free hand to run over Samekh's scar. Sugata enjoyed the touch, his world narrowing to the spots Takuto was touching, his lust growing, wanting to ravage him entirely.

"Now, shall we rid you of your apparent _trouble_?" He asked while looking at Takuto through his bangs, letting his free hand slide over his chest, stomach, going lower until he gently cupped his hard-on.

A tremor rocking through his body, all Takuto could manage was a nod.

Losing his patience when Takuto was asking for it so obviously, Sugata quickly moved his hands into the white pants Takuto was wearing, curling his hand around the length of his hard-on, hearing a loud surprised moan.

Pulling the pants down, he took him out, beads of pre-cum collecting at the tip, begging Sugata to kneel down and lick them away.

Takuto's legs rocked helplessly as Sugata's tongue pressed down on the tip, his lips planting open kisses on him, making him let out a whine.

Pleased with the sounds Takuto was making, he opened his mouth and took the whole head inside, sucking lightly while he let his tongue circle the tip.

_So wet, so hot_, enveloping Takuto _so good_ he could barely breathe, barely stand upright, his voice higher and higher with every whine and moan; sometimes just incomprehensible syllables, sometimes Sugata's name escaping him.

"P-Please Sugata! I really c-can't no more! Su-gatahh!"

Pulling away, Sugata stood up, reaching for his own erection and pumping it a few times before stepping closer to Takuto again and pressing their arousals together.

"G-God Takuto, you'll be my undoing for sure."

"Just u-undo _me_ before that, j-just—ah! Sugata please!"

Being the generous king that he was, Sugata decided it was time they moved to his room, the hard ground of the garden no competition for the promise of his king-size bed.

Pulling Takuto through the mansion into his room, he pushed him on his bed climbing on top of him in a matter of seconds, covering Takuto's body with his own.

Pushing Takuto's leg open, Sugata positioned himself between them and grabbed Takuto's thighs with both his hands, his fingers digging into the firm muscle, barely able to surpress his arousal.

Takuto bathed in the warmth of Sugata's body, the softness of his bed hugging him from beneath and Sugata from above, his mind growing drunk on the pleasure.

"You're so pretty like this, sprawled on my bed, your legs spread open for me, and I know you'll smell of me tomorrow. The best smell on you."

Takuto's heart leaped into his throat, his face and body growing so hot he started sweating; everything screaming for Sugata – _please don't stop, I want more, I want you._

A kiss to his ear, his shoulder, his collarbone, a line of fire stealing his breath as he pushed his body upward, offering himself to Sugata, to everything he wanted to do with him. He pushed his head back into the soft pillow, dipped in Sugata's smell his moans grew unrestricted, sultry even, his hands finding their way into blue hair.

"Really now, if you keep moaning like that - begging me like that - I might just have my way with you _right now_." He warned, voice breathy and Takuto's gasps really not helping him to keep his head.

"Then why don't you just _do_ tha-haaahhh –" He half moaned, half sobbed out, the sweet pain of everything, of Sugata, making him starve for more, his body diving upwards at a bite to his lower stomach, his legs wrapping themselves tightly around Sugata's hips. He pulled him down so strongly he actually lost his balance, lurching forward on top of Takuto, groins crashing together hottly, driving a moan out of Sugata.

"Really, my undoing..." Sugata groaned, more to himself, pausing in this position for a moment before he sat up on his knees, towering tall and dark above Takuto, his midnight blue coat like a king's cloak — _oh so fitting,_ went through Takuto's head.

When he looked into Sugata's face all he could see was _hunger_ – blinding, all-consuming and directed at him, his amber-colored eyes devouring him whole, making him bite back a wanton whine.

Sugata took his time, enjoying every little portion of Takuto's body – the curve of his chin that flowed so beautifully into his neck, his panting causing the muscles on his stomach to flex and unflex, lower yet where his hips met his legs, covered by white pants. A look at his face showed him how far gone Takuto was, a play of need and raw lust, mouth hanging open invitingly, making him want to put something else in.

Putting his hands on Takuto's hips, he slid them down, taking his pants with them on the way until he pulled them over his ankles easily, pants landing on the floor and not spared another thought.

Takuto couldn't count how many times Sugata had seen him naked (and he Sugata) and he felt more relaxed now than with his pants on, bare naked and hiding _nothing_. Even if he wanted he wouldn't be able to hide anything like this, his erection almost unbearable and deep red. So he just opened his legs wide, wanting Sugata to just have him, all of him until there was nothing left.

_That's it,_ Sugata thought, _now you've really done it._

Eyes narrowing between Takuto's legs - at creamy inner thighs, the dip where they joined the curve of his ass, the sensitive skin down there covered in goose bumps and Sugata couldn't help but _touch_, caressing the skin, feeling the dotted skin underneath his fingers.

Breathing in the shudders of Takuto's voice, he let his finger slide to the place he wanted to drive himself inside, carefully probing the tight ring of muscle open with his index finger.

"Hnnnnnnngghh—" Takuto gasped as he felt Sugata inside, something he was used to but never tired of, unintentionally parting his long legs wider for Sugata's viewing pleasure.

Reaching for his bedside table while slowly circling his finger in and out, he found the lube easily and flipped the cap open with a loud clack, dripping a good amount of the gel onto Takuto's hole, feeling him shy away from the coolness and hearing a tiny whimper, before coating his skin with it. Gathering some on the tips of his fingers, he let his middle finger join inside, making sure to take enough lube with him.

Having the coolness enter him with Sugata's fingers had Takuto squriming, his muscles tightening, pre-cum leaking onto his stomach and hips pushing down, forcing the fingers deeper and a cry past his lips.

"S-Sugata it's okay already, please, I want it, I really really do! Please, I'm ready, I really am!" Takuto tried pleading, voice growing high at the end, almost breaking.

"Not yet, you are when _I_ say so." He made clear, even though he wanted little else than obey Takuto.

Quickly adding a third finger, he drank up Takuto's moans by pressing their mouths together, spinning his fingers a last time before pulling out.

Knowing what would be following, Takuto let out a particularly loud and wanton sound, hoping to spur Sugata on. Judging by the way his hands shook while he was coating himself with lube, it seemed to work just fine.

Pulling Takuto further down towards him by the hips, he put his hands under his knees, feeling the silky skin before pushing them apart to get better access.

Pushing against the tight entrance, he felt his head slide inside, opening Takuto's body for him, easily going further and further, Takuto visibly making an effort to relax his muscles and welcome him inside.

Feeling his balls touching Takuto's ass, he halted his movements, hearing Takuto breath loudly, frantically trying to get enough air into his lungs.

Having Sugata inside him, spreading him open so wide he could barely stay sane, it made him feel so small, so helpless and all he wanted was for Sugata to hold him before he could fall.

Having caught his breath, he was right about to tell him he could move when he hips were grabbed in an iron grip, lifted from the mattress and Sugata slammed deep inside.

Setting a fast and hard rhythm right from the start, Takuto felt how he was forced open again and again, his body pulled onto Sugata, the deep stretch hurting so good he felt tears slide down his cheeks and saliva down his chin to his neck.

Takuto wanted to move away from the merciless thrust, the pleasure too much for him, too good, but it was of no avail. Sugata's strong hold was unwavering and his hands were pressing into the skin on his hips so hard there would surely form bruises. The bed shook with the heavy thrusts, and all Takuto could manage was to arch his back helplessly, crying out, still spread open so impossibly _good_.

"Uwaahh— Sugata please, I ca– aaahhhh!" His pleas were interrupted by Sugata standing up on his knees, lifting Takuto's lower body with him and letting his legs fall towards his chest before he drove in again so hard their skin slapped.

Takuto cried out Sugata's name, cried out how good it was – _too much, no uahh, Sugata!_ – cried out how he couldn't take much more.

"Oh no, Takuto darling, don't think I'm done with you, not yet." Sugata replied feverishly, his mind lost at how tight Takuto was around him, how hot, how perfect, altogether too sweet and intoxicating.

Closing Takuto's legs he pressed them against his chest, the underside of his thighs rubbing over his abs and both knees over his left shoulder, his arm almost hugging Takuto's lower thighs. Using the bed to plant his feet better, Sugata used the new position to push himself inside, changing to an achingly slow speed, perfect to press himself deeper and deeper into Takuto's body.

"Doooooon't—!"

A thrust so deep his vision blacked.

"S-Suga—!"

A hard bite into the skin right beneath his knee.

"Uwaaaahhh—"

A dispiteous press right into his sweet spot.

"Please, Sugata! Pleaseplease_pleaseplease_!"

"W-What is it, T-Takuto? What do you want me to do?" Sugata asked, his own voice laced with dark lust, barely able to keep himself in check, his control on a dangeroulsy short leash.

"Fuck me, Sugata, use me— just use my body, do everything you want, please, I want you to do everything!"

He had always been trained to keep control in all situations, no matter what he was faced with, no matter what he had to deal with – it was his duty as the _King_.

Hearing Taktuo plead so deliciously, allowing him to let loose – his control snapped like brittle branch.

Bending Takuto over even more, he seized both of his knees with one hand, pushing them to Takuto's chest – now there was absolutely nothing hindering him from driving in and out relentlessly, claiming his _Knight_.

Said Knight was utterly lost, Sugata hammering into his sweet spot _just right_, the position making it hard to breathe which only doubled his pleasure, only made him scream louder.

His stomach tightening, Sugata's thrusts grew more savage; he knew Takuto was hurting by how hard he was driving inside but there was little care about that left in him when he was squeezing him so strongly, sucking him inside.

"No m-more— I'm going to come, Sugata, I'm going to—"

"Go ahead, Takuto. Show it to me, I give you permission."

Kissing Takuto's ankle open-mouthed to emphasize this, Sugata felt Takuto melt around him, his body arching up sharply, beautifully, while he pressed his ass into Sugata's crotch, wanting him deep inside at his highest moment of ecstasy.

Crying out loudly, mingled with a desperate sob, Takuto came all over himself, his whole body tightening and cramping, a sharp pain rocking through him.

Right when the peak of his orgasm was over, when the blinding fire was dying down, he felt Sugata coming deep within him, stretching him open a last time, sparking the flame anew.

Sugata's moan was deep and husky, the sound drowning Takuto, his eyes closed while he rode out his climax, Takuto's name escaping his lips.

Takuto forced his eyes open, focusing them on Sugata, beautiful Sugata, while he was _coming because of him, losing himself because of him_.

The was no greater satisfaction for the Knight than pleasing his King.


End file.
